1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pre-fill applicator and more particularly to a pre-fill vaginal applicator. Further, the invention relates to a vaginal applicator which is designed to discourage the re-use of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of vaginal applicators for application of medication is well known in the art. Although the prior art vaginal applicators have met with success, the same suffer from certain drawbacks or disadvantages. Many of the prior art vaginal applicators are extremely complicated thereby making the manufacture of the same a difficult task. Additionally, certain of the prior art vaginal applicators have a blunt dispensing tip which makes the use thereof uncomfortable to the person using the same. Further, the prior art vaginal applicators are designed in such a way that they may possibly be re-used which may lead to the spread of disease. The prior art vaginal applicators, when pre-filled with medication, do not have adequate sealing of the medication reservoir which results in some evaporation of the medication during shipment and storage. Lastly, the prior art vaginal applicators normally do not have a means for ensuring that substantially all of the medication is dispensed from the applicator.